


Last Delivery

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's last delivery always makes him smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Red'

Cloud always smiled when he got to the last of his deliveries. It always read '1 x Cloud Strife' and the destination simply read 'Home'. He always got a kick out of this running joke, always happy to perpetuate it. He glanced at his watch. If he hurried he could easily achieve the delivery tonight, already anticipating the happy look in those wine-coloured eyes when he stepped through the door to the Seventh Heaven. If he got there quick enough, he'd see both Denzel and Marlene before bed as well. He'd deliver himself home to his family, safe and sound.


End file.
